


Grinch with a Heart (2 Sizes Too Big)

by webhead3019



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Here’s the ending you weren’t told about as a kid.
Kudos: 1





	Grinch with a Heart (2 Sizes Too Big)

The Grinch Who Had A Change In Heart, also known as How The Grinch Stole Christmas may have ended on a positive note for the delightful Cindy Lou Who and all the other kind residents of Whoville, but did you know that it was none so cheerful for the Grinch himself? In his inevitable by default however painful end, he went the way of a martyr. While Cindy and all her fellow native little Whos rejoiced forever onwards to celebrate the day Christmas was returned to them, the Grinch suffered and perished a coldly lonely and overdue death as we so often do. Knowing that his always excruciatingly imminent end was closer than ever before, the Grinch described how he was dying as he died and he did it in song... a song devoid of passion from his end I must sadly add. On the contrary, it was quite full of gloom and nothing but. And so, the Grinch sang his dedicated to very own, disheartening funeral tune as he succumbed to his ironically gruesome demise.

The Grinch sang tale of it and he sang it like so, “Why am I suffering horribly as a result of a heart 2 sizes too big? Why must I go about dying the way that I surely am— dark and none pretty lit? What kind of a God punishes one so severe? Have I not paid for my wicked misdeeds and brought back the Christmas cheer? Everything I have built since then has been nothing but a joke all this time? No matter what I strive to do, I can never outrun the extent of my sins and/or crime! Alright, you’ve had your laugh and I die no less of a sad broken heart. So I give to ye one last sigh and conclude with a mighty har har. To Hell with fucking Saint Nick— I hope for you, your sleigh, reindeer and all. I hope you all get hit and run over by a car!” With that note, the Grinch crumpled to the ground as though being struck by lightning... keeled over and slain quite dead, indubitably and immediately by one last heart attack. And that my friends is the tale of The Grinch With A Heart 2 Sizes Too Big, also known as The Grinch Whose Life Was Cut Short Ever Too Soon. In the end, everyone dies and it just sucks— so go on and cry, boo-hoo!

Also, the dog dies next to the Grinch because it misses him and doesn’t want to be w/o him. The End. Happily never after.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding. I was inspired to write his death by the theory/picture where Nightmare Before Christmas is just reincarnated Grinch, so him and Max his dog actually come back in Halloweentown as Jack Skellington and Zero respectively. Now your childhood is less ruined, may you all have a merry Christmas and sweet dreams.


End file.
